Changing Expressions
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: I think I understand now why I had acted that way towards Hotaru when I first met her. She was a rival in my eyes…someone who was going to steal my brother away. No scratch that…someone who was going to steal my everything away. Read and review please!
1. Just The Two Of Us Or So I Thought

So I've been wanting to write this one for quite a while. So please enjoy and above all review. Thanks a ton!!

Disclaimer: Alright so I don't own the OHSHC happy?

Claimer: I do own Hotaru though so props to me!!

Blip: And just so you know the whole story is going to be Hikaru's POV

* * *

Chapter One: Just The Two Of Us…Or So I thought

It was raining so the initial plan to take the day off and go out for a picnic was canceled. The forecast had predicted clear skies and sun but low and behold the rain had started up sending a sever storm warning our way. There was no thunder or lightning yet so I guessed Haruhi would be alright for the moment. We would just have to watch her very closely. Over in the corner was Kyoya. Typing away on his laptop the boss was screeching in his ear telling him to get off that thing before the oncoming lightning fried his brain. I suppose Kaoru and myself forgot to mention to clueless that laptops aren't plugged into the electric systems of the school and that they run on their own batteries. Oh well more fun for us. Taking a good glance around the room I guess it should have occurred to me that my twin Kaoru wasn't with us. Usually his cheerful expression would have been there to light up the place but seemingly in those spilt seconds when he was no where to be found the room had begun to grow dark. Getting up out of the seat I had planted myself I had begun to walk off towards the hall. Suddenly there was a small voice calling my name; it was Haruhi.

"Hikaru." Haruhi whispered softly trailing after me slowly.

"Hu?" I questioned turning around to look into worried mocha eyes.

"Where are you headed?" Haruhi asked trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.

"After Kaoru. You haven't seen him have you?" I commented looking around for the identical redhead.

"I think he went to the bathroom. I'm sure he'll be back in a minute or so." Haruhi said taking a glance at the still nagging Tamaki and annoyed Kyoya.

"Still I'd like to go see if he's alright. I mean with the storm coming and everything." I managed to say before a large clap of thunder sounded across the room.

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed grabbing a hold of my uniform. "Please don't go."

"Calm down, Haruhi. You're inside so there's no way the lightning will get you." I replied walking her over to Tamaki who had just lifted his gaze over in our direction.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki murmured as I pushed her into his arms; Haruhi and I are good friends but I don't think there will ever be anything more between us.

"Sempai." Haruhi cried softly into his jacket; these were the only time she ever seemed weak.

"Boss, have you seen Kaoru? I'm starting to get a little worried." I asked the blonde cradling Haruhi.

"Kaoru? I haven't seen him for a while now that you mention it." Tamaki answered rubbing his chin lightly.

"Hika-chan, you don't know where Kao-chan is?" Hunny questioned pulling a big red lollipop out from behind his lips.

"I could have sworn he was here like five minutes ago. I wonder where he ran off to…it's not like him." I stated starting to feel rather uneasy.

"Tamaki, didn't Kaoru say something along the lines of going outside to meet someone?" Kyoya had suddenly replied looking up from the lighted screen of his laptop.

"OUTSIDE IN THE STORM?! THAT IDIOT IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!" I practically screamed running for the hall in a panic.

"Hikaru wait!" Haruhi called looking after me.

"You're being irrational." Kyoya sighed closing the laptop to get up from his seat.

"YOU'RE BEING IRRATIONAL!" I growled suddenly bumping into something rather soft.

"See." Kyoya taunted looking over the brim of his glasses.

Shaking my head back and forth I looked up from the spot I had landed in. There sitting in front of me was a girl who looked to be about fifteen years of age. She had blonde chin length hair with an amethyst streak and had two large cerulean colored eyes. A light bunch of freckles covered the bridge of her nose and cheeks along with a crimson blush. She was wearing a short black and purple ruffled spaghetti strapped dress with two purple ribbons fastened on either side of her head. Around her neck was a sliver locket in the shape of a heart. Starring at me and then looking around rather dazed, I watched rather confused as tears brimmed in her eyes. Suddenly hearing the sound of footsteps rounding the corner I looked away from where the girl was sitting. Soon enough I spotted the footsteps owner; it was my beloved brother Kaoru. Bolting up right I flew past the girl over to where my twin was located. Expecting some sort of embrace or reinsurance Kaoru flew right past me and over to that strange female; what the hell was going on? Helping her up I just stood there with my hands on my hips red as a lobster. Who was this chick and why was she with **MY** **Kaoru**?

"Kaoru, who is that chick?" I questioned seemingly foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"Hikaru, calm down will ya? Her name's Hotaru." Kaoru responded casually as he wiped of the bits of dirt on her dress.

"Kao-chan, is that him?" Hotaru whispered softly eyeballing me with a warily.

"Yeah. That's my twin brother Hikaru." Kaoru smiled or at least I thought he was smiling at me.

"Why's she here?" I asked with a frown as Hotaru wrapped her arm around my brother's forearm.

"Remember those letters we sent out a year ago to those American students? Well, Hotaru who's originally from Japan moved to American some time ago. I ended up sending her a letter and we've been chatting as pen pals ever since." Kaoru said cheerfully as he petted her light hair. "Hotaru is apart of an exchange student program and Ouran was a place she wanted to visit. I arranged it with Kyoya and here she is."

"So you mean to tell me that this girl whom you've never met only talked to is coming to study here at Ouran Academe?" I questioned trying to keep from gritting my teeth.

"Yeah. And I know we've all just met, but Hotaru is coming to room with us as well." Kaoru explained as I fell backwards onto my behind in utter disgust and surprise.

"At our house?" I gasped trying to keep a grip on reality.

"Didn't I already clarify that?" Kaoru giggled offering me his hand.

"Kaoru, this isn't fair!" I whined smacking his hand away.

"Hikaru, you're acting childish." Kaoru replied placing his hands on his hips.

"And you're selfish!" I hollered getting up and taking off out of Music Room 3.

"I hope I'm not causing too much trouble…" Hotaru began before Kaoru yelled after me.

"HIKARU!" I could hear my brother scream as I bolted towards the stairs. "HIKARU!"

_~I think I understand now why I had acted that way towards Hotaru when I first met her. She was a rival in my eyes…someone who was going to steal my brother away. No scratch that…someone who was going to steal my everything away. I think it was at that moment in time that I had answered the very question I had mulled over for so long. Was I really truly in love with Kaoru? _

* * *

How was the first chapter? I think it came out pretty well J If you guys all update then I'll give you chapter two okay?? Thanks a bunch!!


	2. Face In The Mirror

Hey there I am pretty proud of this new HikaXKao multi-chapter I have just started. I thought while ideas are fresh in my head, instead of making you wait, I'll just give you chapter two. I hope you enjoy :3

Disclaimer: Nope OHSHC is not mine

Claimer: Yep I do own Hotaru though hehe

Blip: Yep still Hikaru's POV

* * *

Chapter Two: Face In The Mirror 

Right or wrong I so didn't deserve to be sitting there in the infirmary. Okay, so maybe I did deserve it but I didn't believe so at the time. Kaoru, my twin brother whom I adore, had just introduced to me to his pen pal of well over a year. Beautiful, blonde, and baby faced Hotaru was a perfect match for him; or at least that's what my brain had kept telling me. She had the look, the attitude, and of course the brains to be my brother's new potential lover, but that was just something I couldn't accept. Instead of showing him my support for this newfound friendship I blew up. Yelling at him that he was selfish when reality it was truly me and bolting off down the slick halls in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm.

I had reached the stairs when the accident happened. Slick and wet from the feet of the traversing high school students I hadn't watched where I was going and began falling. From the very first step to the last at the very bottom I descended down the staircase; a large **POP** occurring in my left ankle if I can recall. Hollering out in pain holding my ankle in my hands I soon could hear the sound of footsteps coming my way. In a matter of moments the Host Club appeared at my side with eyes as huge as baseballs. My brother being the first to reach me tried to take my hand before I pulled away stubbornly; jealousy was a beast at the worst possible time.

Lifted up into the air in the arms of Mori, Kaoru watching me with agonized emerald eyes, we began the long walk to the infirmary. Kyoya I could see while looking back at the group was on his cell phone calling a doctor, Tamaki was rubbing a shocked Haruhi's shoulders, Hunny was following after Mori and myself, and my brother with Hotaru by his side was looking after me; our eyes only meeting for a brief moment. It wasn't long before the three of us had reached the infirmary, Mori setting me gently down on a bed before taking Hunny out of the room. A doctor dressed in white appearing by my side after a few minutes checked my injury before carting me over to an X-ray machine the school had bought with its oodles of cash. Out of joint, severely sprained, and swollen was the outcome; that meant I'd be on crutches for a good month or so. Just perfect was all I could think to say.

Tucked into the bed accompanied by itchy white sheets I soon found a haven. A place called slumber where dreams came to be and nightmares still existed but were rare. Awaken by a pounding on the door of the room I was staying in, I opened my sleep eyes to an unusual sight. I think the boss must have lost it because the entire crew was dressed up as cute and cuddly animals. Tamaki of course was a kuma, Haruhi a buta, Hunny a usachan, Mori a ahiru, Kyoya a kame, Hotaru an inu, and my cute little Kaoru an adorable neko. Trying to keep from laughing I reached behind my head and stuffed a pillow in my face. This was way too hilarious even for words. What was the Host Club coming to?

"Don't I make a cute kuma-chan, Hikaru?" Tamaki questioned modeling the brown suit of fluff.

"Why did I have to be the buta?" Haruhi grumbled pulling at the suit's curly pink tail.

"Cause you eat a lot, Haru-chan." Hunny giggled shaking his little fluffy yellow tail.

"Hunny." Mori warned his ahiru feet slapping against the ground as he walked over to the seventeen year old.

"It'll bring in profit's the way we are dressed. The ladies will think the Host Club looks simply adorable." Kyoya muttered almost to himself while scribbling something down into his notebook.

"Profits?" Hotaru asked looking to Kaoru and then looking to me.

"Kyoya makes the club wealthy and we cheer up Hikaru. Seems like a win/win to me don't you think?" Kaoru said cheerfully flashing a smile in my direction.

"Is this a last minute cosplay or something? You guys look ridiculous." I cracked up gaining a scowl from Tamaki but a burst of laughter from the others.

"Hikaru, how could you be so insensitive!?" Tamaki scolded fake tears suddenly appearing in his eyes.

"Sorry boss, but you look like you've lost your way. The forest of all things fat and fluffy is that way." I giggled pointing to the exit.

"I see how you are." Tamaki whimpered slinking off to a corner to go grow some fungus.

"What a baby." Kyoya sighed rolling his hazel colored eyes.

"So what'd the doctor say, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked sitting down in a chair by the bedside.

"Well, it was popped out of joint, but they fixed that problem." I replied cringing slightly. "So now it's severely sprained and swollen."

"Hika-chan, that's terrible!" Hunny exclaimed tearing up.

"It could be a lot worse, so I'm thankful." I breathed glancing over at my twin; his expression was unreadable.

"Don't do it again!" Haruhi growled punching my left shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Haruhi." I smiled as she got up out of the chair.

"Ready Sempai?" Haruhi asked the fungal covered blonde in the corner.

"Make him say he's sorry!" Tamaki whined rubbing at his "tear" filled eyes.

"Sempai, it's time to go." Haruhi hissed rather annoyed now with his childish game. "Hikaru, will you please say something to make him leave?"

"With pleasure." I chuckled hoping to get the idiot out of my room. "I'm sorry, boss. You want to call it truce?"

"Do I look cute?" Tamaki whispered giving big round amethyst puppy dog eyes.

"Adorable." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Yay!" Tamaki yipped with joy grabbing Haruhi by the arm. "Come on, Haruhi! Daddy wants to buy you a cookie for making the _devil_ be good boy."

"See ya later." I called as the _prince_ left with Haruhi in tow.

"Alright well I'm off." Kyoya stated closing his notebook .

"Where to Kyoya?" I asked curiously watching as he pushed his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose.

"To put your crutches up for sale. Once you're done with them no doubt someone will want them." Kyoya laughed as my mouth dropped wide open.

"Bastard!" I yelled as Kyoya walked out of the room all smug.

"Should we follow him?" Mori asked Hunny with a concerned expression.

"Probably. Here Hika-chan you can borrow usachan for a little while. I need him back before I nap though, kay?" Hunny asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure thing." I nodded as the two of them left together; only Kaoru, Hotaru, and myself remained.

"Kao-chan, I'm going to step out a minute. Is that alright?" Hotaru asked suddenly getting up.

"Sure." Kaoru replied softly as she headed towards the door.

"Be back." Hotaru smiled closing the door behind her.

Then Kaoru and I were the only two who remained. Agonizingly painful emerald eyes pierced my own and I couldn't help but to feel suddenly ashamed of myself. Looking down at my hands placed gently in my lap I could feel the unwanted salt water begin to prick at my eyes. Hopefully Kaoru wouldn't notice. Warmth grasping my fingers and squeezing tightly I could feel Kaoru's head resting against my shoulder. My free hand petting his head softly I separated our bodies after a long moment. Streaking down his face, seemingly mirrored, were tears and an expression identical to my own.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru murmured tears spilling from his reddened orbs.

"It wasn't your fault." I whispered softly reaching to wipe the moisture away.

"I should have told you she was coming to live with us." Kaoru replied hanging his head low against his chest. "I just wasn't expecting you to react like that."

"I reacted that way because…" _I'm in love with you _is what I wanted to say but I ended up finishing with "Never mind."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru trailed off just as Hotaru appeared with three candy bars in her hands.

"I'm back. I wasn't quite sure what type you guys liked so I picked three different kinds." Hotaru smiled showing us the loot; a Milkyway, Snickers, and 3 Musketeers Bar.

"Perfect." Kaoru grinned picking up the Milkyway.

"Thanks." I mumbled grasping a Snickers bar.

"Great 3 Musketeers is my fave!" Hotaru chimed biting into the sweet chocolate. "Feeling better, Hikaru?"

"I was…" I muttered underneath my breath before Kaoru grabbed her hand causing me to nearly choke on my candy bar.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru asked a little too quickly. "Will you be okay alone?"

"Sure." I sighed watching Kaoru push Hotaru to her feet.

"Okay then. See you later, Hikaru." Hotaru waved batting her eyelashes while clinging onto Kaoru's arm.

"Later." I seethed chomping into the candy bar for a second time; nearly all of it gone.

_~I guess I should have paid a little less attention towards the way Hotaru acted towards Kaoru, and a little more towards how she acted around me. That candy bar in my mouth suddenly seemed to taste bitter. Little did I know but Hotaru was after something rather someone other than my baby brother..._

* * *

Oh gosh what is going on with that Hotaru girl? Can you taste suspicion in the air cause I know I can! Haha hope you liked this last chapter. Please review :3

By The Way:

Kuma: bear

Buta: pig

Usachan: bunny

Ahiru: duck

Kame: turtle

Neko: cat

Inu: dog


	3. It's Not What It Looks Like!

Hey there!! Since I am getting some great feedback on this piece of fiction I thought that I'd write another chapter. This is going to be a short multi-chapter but one worth finishing!! Thanks a bunch and please review :D

Disclaimer: Nope the Host Club does not belong to me.

Claimer: Yeppers I do own Hotaru so HA THERE TAKE THAT!! (lol)

Blip: Yes people who don't read memos it's still Hikaru's POV

* * *

Chapter Three: It's Not What It Looks Like!

So a sever sprain and a swollen ankle wasn't the worst of my problems; or at least I didn't know it was. A couple nights worth of relaxation and recuperation in the tiny hospital room at Ouran Academe and I was ready to get the hell out of there. Seeing that beautiful silver wheelchair waiting for me by the bedside had nearly brought me to tears. I never wanted to fuck up another body part again; hospitals/clinics bore me to death. Hobbling over to the wheelchair and plopping down in the soft leather seat it wasn't long before my brother and Hotaru had shown up to wheel me back to Music Room Three. Hotaru looked as if she has settled into the school quite nicely considering she hadn't seemed as nervous as she was that first time we met. She looked as if she had settled right in which had made me apprehensive. Was she really planning on staying with us? And had she shared a bed with Kaoru while staying in our home? The very thought of something that disgusting made my blood boil. If only Kaoru hadn't been right there I would have shouted at her _BACK OFF BITCH KAORU IS MINE!_

Approaching the Host Club's doors I had heard the chattering of the hosts and various female customers. As much as I hate admitting it now, at the time I had actually be relieved to be back on the job. Wheeling me to our regular table with our normal customers, Kaoru's smile looked like an 1,000 watt bulb. Was he really as happy as I was to back together? Then there was a sudden swarm of female attention all hovering around me and my elevated ankle. Questions came flying at me causing beads of sweat to form on my brow. What should I say? Should I tell them I ran away from Kaoru and fell down the stairs all out of jealousy? I suppose even now that answering truthfully wasn't going to get me anywhere. So I decided that making some sexy story up was going to get me out of a tight jam, and cause Hotaru to blow chunks. Maybe I thought at the time that "twincest" would have turned her completely off. I mean not only was it taboo but it was incest. Incest just didn't seem like her thing…_at the time_.

"Hikaru, how did you sprain your ankle?" A young girl with long red hair and beautiful azure eyes asked curiously.

"I let Kaoru take the reins for once." I lied gaining a gasp from the swarm of girls surrounding Kaoru, Hotaru, and myself.

"You mean in bed?" Another girl with shoulder length brown hair and pale violet eyes questioned jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Where else? Kaoru's a beast but that's what I love." I admitted casually as my brother prepared to counterstrike with the response everyone wanted to hear. _If only I had actually known that deeper part of him…lies wouldn't be lies then now would they?_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru suddenly protested a crimson blush appearing across his delicate facial features. "You weren't supposed to say a word!"

"Prepare thy ears now before thine eyes view a sensual sight." I whispered grabbing his tie pulling his head down close to my own.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru gasped as my lips barely grazed his flushed cheeks.

A huge wave of shrill girly screams entered our ears as the taboo was performed. Who knew I was such a good actor even when injured? Okay, so maybe I was acting with my body but my mind was sole set on reality. How I had wished that that moment, that that touch and kiss had been real. I would have given the world just to linger there forever. To rid Kaoru of that beast who dared to call herself his friend. Kaoru was mine first and I'd be dammed if I gave him up to anyone else.

Eyes hazed over by some unknown emotion Hotaru frowned slightly before returning to a smile seconds later. What could she have been thinking? Was she jealous of how I touched Kaoru? Letting off a smug smile I broke from my brother releasing his newly wrinkled tie. Grimacing at the creases in his tie Kaoru shook his head lightly before wheeling us over to a vacant table. It was there that we had spent the remainder of our afternoon answering various questions and creating the strangely beautiful tapestry known as "twincest". All the while I couldn't help but to feel a frosty glare creeping up my spine. Was this chick even more jealous than myself? And what extremes would she take to posses my brother's tender heart?

After a long day of work the three of us (meaning Hotaru, Kaoru, and myself) all took the limo back to the mansion on top of the hill. Finally relieved just to be home, I had let out a long sigh as Kaoru placed a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking up into his beautiful emerald orbs I couldn't help but feel like nothing in the world was wrong. That is until I spotted Hotaru slipping her shoes off and wrapping her long arms around my twin's shoulders. I growl erupted from my throat as I shrugged Kaoru's hand away. Why had I been so nasty to him? Was it because he never resisted against her touches? A loud groan escaping Kaoru's lips my twin wheeled me into the elevator, the wench in tow, up to our shared bedroom. Opening the door and helping me to the bed, I slumped back against the pillow. Why couldn't the nightmare just end already? Why wasn't I waking up to the way things used to be?

"Hikaru, will you be alright for the time being?" Kaoru asked as he sat beside me on the fresh linen.

"Why? Are you planning on going somewhere?" I questioned hoping Hotaru would not be preparing to follow.

"I need to step out for a while, but I'll be back before diner. Is there anything you need while I'm away?" Kaoru replied fishing through his front pocket for a notepad and pen.

"Commoner coffee would be good. You know the maids refuse to buy that shit cause mother thinks it's distasteful." I grumbled making a face like our mother does when we mention anything less then 10,000 yen.

"Got it! Hotaru, you coming?" Kaoru smiled making my stomach flip and then tie into an extremely tight knot. _SAY NO! YOU HAVE TO SAY NO!_

"Actually would you object if I said I wanted to spend a little time with Hikaru?" Hotaru inquired winking at me once nearly causing me to gag.

"Well…" Kaoru had begun to object before I stupidly cut in.

"I don't mind!" I piped up grasping Hotaru's wrist as if to say _GOTCHA NOW WENCH!_

"Well I guess you can stay with him. Hikaru, that okay with you?" Kaoru asked softly before getting up off of the mattress.

"I said it was okay before didn't I?" I replied giggling a little to myself; accomplished but at the same time completely defeated.

"Yay!" Hotaru squealed suddenly hugging me tightly in one fluid motion.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone." Kaoru murmured as he left the room taking one last glance at the two of us.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" I seethed silently as the door shut behind him.

And then we were alone. Just the two of us; Hotaru and I. Cerulean eyes shinning in the pale light of mine and Kaoru's shared bedroom, Hotaru's cheeks innocently blushed a light color pink. Staring at her rather confused I pried away the hand that was grasping my own tightly. Looking at me with a giddy expression I couldn't help but to feel completely helpless. What happened to the glares and the frosty breath? What happened to the tension and the hating one another? And why oh why did she start advancing towards me slinking like a snake? Oh how twisted the world must have seemed at that moment. I was completely oblivious to the obvious sitting right there in front of me. I suppose I should curse this tiny male brain I posses (in no way is this meant to be offensive XD) incapable of detecting the evident until it's way too late.

"What…are…you…doing?" I gasped as Hotaru hunched over me pulling my tie tight.

"Hika-chan, this is how it should be." Hotaru stated softly sitting on my lap fabric still gripped in her hand.

"I…thought." I trailed off before she placed a free finger over my quivering appendages.

"That I was in love with Kaoru? Sure I love him, he's my cousin you know. But this Hikaru…what I feel here is different." Hotaru whispered into my nearly bleeding ear drum. _Did she just say cousins?!?!_

"YOU DO KNOW WE'RE TWINS RIGHT?!" I exclaimed as she planted a heated kiss on my jaw line. "WE'RE RELATED TOO YOU KNOW!"

"I perfectly aware. It doesn't scare me, Hika-chan. Besides you do it with your brother." Hotaru answered nonchalantly causing me to seemingly go into cardiac arrest.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU NUTS?!" I screamed in a hot panic looking for any sort of salvation.

"You said it yourself in the Host Club did you not? It's written all over your face Hika-chan. You're not as innocent as everyone perceives." Hotaru giggled covering my mouth with her own.

"NO! Hotaru stop this is so wrong!" I gasped trying to pry my lips free from her iron grip.

"WRONG! Don't lecture me, Hikaru! I know how Kaoru feels for you and I know you wouldn't just say those things in that club if you didn't actually want them to happen. I'm not blind to the apparent like you are!" Hotaru sobbed gripping onto my shoulders tightly.

"Hotaru…" I stuttered before she cut me off again.

"I want you to love me, Hikaru! I want you to make me feel the way you make Kaoru feel." Hotaru gasped with an agonizing expression.

"I don't know what to say to you." I admitted truthfully. Had if really all been a hoax. The jealousy in terms of my brother?

"Say you'll do it. Say you'll try. Don't shun me…please." Hotaru cried softly pressing her lips against mine for the second time.

And then it happened. My nightmare became a reality…the day I would truly see my brother angry. The door which had been closed for a good twenty minutes or so swung wide open revealing Kaoru with a coffee cup in his hands. The coffee spilling to the floor and my brother's eyes widening with rage I watched helplessly as his form stalked towards the bed. Was Kaoru really going to hurt her? His own cousin?

"Kaoru, it's not what you think!" I exclaimed breaking away from the involuntary sign of affection.

_~Hotaru had awoken something with in my brother. Something that had laid dormant for sometime and had only arisen in me his elder twin. Although it seemed impossible at the time it was clearly evident that the green-eyed monster had reared his ugly head. Kaoru was experiencing jealousy openly for the first time. _

* * *

Oh my gosh was that a shocker or what?! You weren't expecting me to spin the story in that direction were you? Haha I hope you're enjoying it so far and I'll write chapter four as soon as I can. Please review and support the author :D Thanks a ton you guys!!


	4. Back Off Bitch

Hey there sorry about not getting this chapter out to you sooner but for like the millionth time there were some tech glitches that needed to be sorted out. I hate frickin' tech glitches puts me in a really bad mood. Anyways I just thought that my reviewers would want the next chapter of _**Changing Expressions**_. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC although I really wish I did.

Claimer: I do own the crazy Hotaru though haha. I also own the beautiful Kumiko as well.

Blip: Yes people still Hikaru's POV

* * *

Chapter Four: Back Off Bitch 

I had never seen the flames in Kaoru's eyes grow so large. His orbs burning bright like an inferno, I could only sit there helpless as my twin made his way over to the bed where Hotaru sat perched on my chest. In one swift motion blonde hair was gripped tightly in his hands, and Hotaru was pulled off of me and onto the floor. On her knees she looked up into my brother's once sweet face to see a glare so dark only fools would dare to say something. This once peaceful, fun loving counterpart of mine had transformed into what you could consider a Jekyll and Hyde character. And I was completely incapable of telling what was going to happen to the girl he had once seemed to care for deeply.

Pushing Hotaru onto her back the cerulean eyed female looked up into angry and jealous emerald orbs. She had turned completely submissive unlike the previous being who had been as bold as to come onto me. Balling his hand up into a tight fist Kaoru planned to pound his little cousin black and blue. And as much as I had maybe wanted to see it before, then at that moment it made me completely sick. The thought that family could turn so vile against one another made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on edge; especially if that family member was your other half. Preparing to strike I did the only thing I saw fit for the moment…the only thing that would sedate his rage if only for a second.

"KAORU!" I hollered as he prepared to strike our flinching cousin. "KAORU STOP!"

Flying out of the bed sheets, my ankle burning with discomfort, I launched myself at the violent attacker. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders and pushing him onto the ground, I landed on top of very angry Kaoru's chest. Struggling underneath me to get up and finish what he started I reached over and grabbed either side of Kaoru's head. Pressing soft appendages hard against my own it wasn't long before I had felt a mixed energy surging throughout both of our bodies. Had I temporarily stopped the madness? Breaking off from the kiss my brother glared at me hard before the moisture entered his eyes. Pounding hard fists against my chest and then breaking down into sobs I cradled my completely helpless equal tenderly against my core.

"It's not fair." Kaoru sobbed into my t-shirt leaving a large wet stain. "It's just not fair."

"Shhh…I know. It's okay, Kaoru. I know." I murmured holding his quivering form against me tightly.

"I've worked and worked and my efforts get me nowhere. Why her?" Kaoru cried pointing to a crumpled up Hotaru.

"Kaoru, I know it looks as if something was going on but I swear nothing happened. I never meant to try and take her away from you._ If anything I was trying to prevent it_." I replied trying to sooth him in the best way I could possibly think of.

"You're completely blind! It isn't even her I want!" He growled seriously lips curling back like a defensive mutt.

"That's kind of a relief. She is our cousin you know." I stated as his brow furrowed even more.

"Of course I know you, baka! Why do you think she's staying with us?" Kaoru cried extremely irritated with me and the overall situation.

"I don't know. Maybe you forgot to tell me." I sneered inching my face closer to his.

" What's it matter now anyways. Cousin, sister, friend, or even a stranger you won't even take a second glance. And it's all because of my stupid genitalia; it's because I'm a man." Kaoru blurted out face going as red as a cherry.

"Kaoru, what are you saying? Did you hit your head or something?" I questioned feeling for a bump under the mass of ginger hair.

"Even I'm not that blind, Hikaru." I heard Hotaru sigh from the back ground as Kaoru struggled to remove my hands.

"Hikaru, what I'm trying to say is…" Kaoru started before there was a sudden crash from behind our toppled bodies.

"KAORU, DON'T DO IT!" I heard someone scream from behind us. Whipping my head around I could see Tamaki and the other hosts filling into our bedroom rather quickly.

"What the hell?!" My brother and I exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Hika-chan, Hotaru called us on our cells telling us that you were in some sort of trouble dealing with Kao-chan." Hunny cried dropping to his knees beside us.

"From what I can see Hikaru looks like he's the one in the wrong." Haruhi muttered noticing our fallen bodies; mine on top of Kaoru's restrained one.

"It's really not what it looks like." I voiced rolling off of my twin whose face was a red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"I was the one in the wrong." Kaoru replied sounding quite ashamed. "I let my anger take over the rest of my emotions and if it wasn't for Hikaru I probably would have seriously injured Hotaru."

"Kao-chan, I think I have some explaining to do as well." Hotaru suddenly admitted brushing off her dress.

"Explaining?" Kaoru and myself asked in unison.

"The real reason I'm here." Hotaru sighed extending her hand to the both of us.

Kaoru taking her left hand and myself taking her right the two of us rose to our feet. Following after Hotaru she led Kaoru, the host club with the exception of Kyoya, and myself being rolled out in a wheelchair by Haruhi out to the parlor in the rose garden. Taking a seat in between Kaoru and myself, Hotaru had begun rummaging through a small black laced purse. Pulling out what seemed to be a wallet from underneath the clutter in her handbag, she removed a photograph hiding behind her ID. Smoothing the thin piece of paper out on the parlor table she pointed to the girl in the photograph. The girl looked exactly like Hotaru only with long blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Was this a picture of her a few years before, or was this picture something more?

"You know they say a picture is worth a thousand words, but quite honestly I could never place a worth on this one photograph. It's my entire world." Hotaru whispered starring dreamily at the young girl in the picture.

"Hotaru, who's that in the picture?" Hunny asked softly as Hotaru's eyes met a light amber.

"Can't you tell?" Hotaru asked tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Is it you?" Mori questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No silly. It's my twin Kumiko." Hotaru giggled softly as placed the photograph near her face.

"You have a twin!?" Kaoru and myself gasped in unison; how oblivious to the obvious we seemed to be.

"Cousins, you certainly don't know much about our family do you?" Hotaru inquired placing the photo back into her wallet.

"I guess not." I admitted feeling sort of defeated.

"Not much. Not on our dad's side at least." Kaoru mumbled consumed by reoccurring thoughts. _Why'd you leave us, dad?_

"Well, Kumiko and myself are your third cousins. We were born in Japan but soon after our parents split up. Like our great uncle Hitachiin split up with your mother." Hotaru sighed softly her eyes drifting off into much deeper thoughts. "My father gained custody of me while my mother gained custody of Kumiko. Dad and I moved to America and I was separated from Kumiko. It's been nearly five years since I've seen her face and that's why I enlisted to become a transfer student."

"So you're not really here to check out Japan's school system?" Haruhi asked cocking her head to the side.

"Correct. I came here to find my nee-chan so that we can be together again." Hotaru nodded looking to me for a moment.

"So, you're not really in love with me?" I inquired hopping my assumption would be wrong.

"Oh Hika-chan I didn't mean that I don't still love you. It's just Kumiko is my number one if you get what I'm trying to say." Hotaru giggled causing Kaoru to growl slightly.

"Then why'd you contact me? Through the letters and such?" Kaoru questioned his eyes narrowing with accusation.

"Well, through the pen pal program I was hoping to contact my sister. But instead I ended up contacting you, Kao-chan. It was perfect because I had heard through rumors that you were going to the same school as Kumiko." Hotaru explained folding her hands into her lap.

"Ouran Academy is where Kumiko is attending? Kumiko is here?" I gasped only to see my cousin's smile turn into a heart wrenching frown.

"There have been no records that a Kumiko has ever been here. They've checked through them a thousands times and they say no girl with the name Kumiko Hitachiin is attending this academy. It's quite depressing actually." Hotaru murmured reaching up to wipe her cerulean colored eyes. "I love her so much and yet I may never get the chance to see her again. Kaoru, I know now why you treasure your twin so much."

"Hotaru…" Kaoru whispered as a teardrop slipped down his cheek.

"When we wrote to one another I realized we share a lot of the same qualities. You and I are both twins, we both are the youngest, and we both hate to be alone. I also realized that my nee-chan and your Oniisan are very similar as well. Maybe I knew that Kumiko wouldn't be here so I was hoping in my heart that…" Hotaru swallowed before Kaoru interrupted with hard eyes.

"That Hikaru could be her replacement? Hotaru, where's your loyalty? You love Kumiko don't you? If you love her you just don't give up at the crossroads. You choose a path and find where they meet; no matter how long it takes." Kaoru hissed sternly causing Hotaru to be taken aback.

"Kaoru…" I breathed looking deep into his emerald orbs.

"Don't give up, Hotaru." Kaoru smiled gently tears streaking cheekbones. "You'll regret it if you do."

"Thank you, Kao-chan." Hotaru cried faintly. "Thank you."

And then the amazing happened. The supple crunching of footsteps against dry earth and the sudden gasp from an open mouth. Standing only a few feet away from the patio was Kyoya, and by his side a girl who shared Hotaru's face. Her hair was long past her shoulders and blonde tied up in a half pony with a green ribbon. Cerulean eyes leaking moisture and freckled cheeks lifting up with a smile Kumiko watched silently as Hotaru flew out of her seat. Feet pounding fast against the ground both girls met in the middle tangled up with a bone crushing hug. Sobbing hard the twins hit the dirt on their knees in an emotional mass; five unbearable years and they were together once again.

"Kumiko, is it really you?" Hotaru whispered quietly as her nee-chan held onto her tightly.

"It's me, Hotaru." Kumiko sobbed clutching her twin tight to her chest.

"How? I've searched for you…but every time…" Hotaru struggled to say as she wept tears of joy.

"Kyoya-kun brought me here. Apparently he had done some research on us before bringing you back home to Japan." Kumiko laughed turning to look as a nearly smiling Kyoya.

"You did all this?" Hotaru asked gently as Kyoya shrugged his shoulders.

"Tamaki had the idea so you should thank him really." Kyoya announced pointing to the boss.

"Tamaki Sempai, how ever can I repay you for bringing my nee-chan back to me?" Hotaru questioned bowing her head to the grinning blonde.

"Smile a lot, be happy, and please visit us here at the academy." Tamaki replied as Haruhi hugged his arm gently.

"You're amazing, sempai." Haruhi stated almost to quietly for us to hear. _So she was in love with him all along_.

"We will, sempai." Kumiko nodded picking Hotaru up off the ground. "Ready to go home?"

"In a minute. Hika and Kao chan can I please speak with you a moment?" Hotaru asked looking to both my brother and myself.

"What is it, Hotaru?" We questioned in unison as we distanced ourselves from the group.

"Gomennasai. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did; especially in your home. You were kind enough to take me in, and I nearly tore the two of you apart." Hotaru sighed looking up at us with leaky orbs.

"You're forgiven, Hotaru. But just so you know I wouldn't have given Hikaru to you even if you did really want him." Kaoru giggled sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Kaoru." I muttered rolling my eyes; he's just as jealous as I am.

"Hika-chan, I'm glad we're related but you're not the one I love. To tell you the truth, quite actually, I think I'm more fond of Kumiko than anyone else." Hotaru laughed nearly causing me to choke on my spit. "Twincest is what you called it right? Has a nice ring to it."

And then she was gone. Hotaru grasping onto Kumiko's right hand tightly, the two girls departed from Ouran happier than they had been in years. And at that moment in time I believe I envied them. Not because they were happy, but because they honestly were not afraid to admit to one another that they were in love. Their "twincest" was far from a mirage, while ours was left unresolved, not admitted, and in the dark. The inescapable fear of being left alone if something went wrong or if the other didn't feel the same way. Were we fated to be alone or would one of us come out with the truth?

Our Host Club had soon dispersed from the area. A smile, a pat, and a few words of encouragement were shared before Kaoru and myself were left alone in the wake of our giant manor. Taking my hand in my own Kaoru looked at me with unreadable eyes. It was do or die time one of us was going to say something that would forever change our lives. Bending down on one knee, exactly eyelevel, Kaoru squeezed my hand tightly. Then after a long moment he had opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not what you think I am, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered softly sending shivers down my spine. "It's not that I'm gay and it's not that I'm trying to be sick and twisted. The issue here is that I'm in love, not with just anyone though, my twin. I'm in love with you, Hikaru."

"I feel the exact same way, Kaoru. That's why I was behaving the way did around Hotaru when I first met her. I thought that she was trying to take you away from me." I admitted feeling sort of foolish as I gazed down at my feet.

"Hikaru, look at me please." He murmured gently lifting my chin up so that our eyes would meet. "I would never and I repeat never leave you. You mean the world to me…and if I lost you."

"Don't say it, Kaoru." I cried clinging to his shoulders urgently. "I don't want you to go away."

"I won't leave you." Kaoru promised holding onto me tightly. "I'll never ever leave your side."

_"No matter how much I hurt him and get hurt by him. I find myself, far from hating him, actually hoping that those wounds will scar like burns...because then you can never forget me. And you will never, ever be able to leave my side." Junjou Romantica_ Hiro-san_

* * *

Alright this is the end of chapter four. After the Author's Note there is only one more chapter. I hope you've been enjoying the fic and please review.

Oh and the last lines (the quote) that is from my favorite Boy's Love anime _**Junjou Romantica**_. It's absolutely amazing and if you haven't seen it yet you need to check it out!!The quote has to be one of my absolute favorites. It says a lot about true love.


	5. Only Kaoru

Okay, so I've reconsidered and no way in hell am I doing an author's note for this fiction. The number one reason: Because it just is taking up the time I really don't have. I have a Hikaru and Kaoru dedication multi-chapter I have to get headway on so I thought no would be an awesome opportunity to bring _**Changing Expressions **_to a close. I'll thank all who have reviewed at the end!! Thanks a ton you guys ^-^ !!

Disclaimer: No I will never own the Ouran Host Club

Claimer: The Yuri Twincest twins Kumiko and Hotaru belong to me!! Ask if you wish to borrow

Blip: Yeah for the millionth time still Hikaru's POV

* * *

Chapter Five: Only Kaoru

Who would have guessed that the best love in life could be your twin? Maybe I had always known but had been to afraid to admit the truth. Now that what we felt was down on the table things were going to go no where but up. Hearing a large crack I peaked over Kaoru's lightly rising and falling shoulder to see two sets cerulean of orbs starring at us. Rolling my eyes I shook my head softly before looking down at Kaoru. He was snoring gently and a tiny bit of drool was in the right corner of his mouth. Sighing slightly I reached over with my index finger and wiped his drool causing him to moan loudly. The blue-eyed babies waiting at the door giggled quietly trying to suppress their laughs with their hands. Motioning the girls into the room Kumiko in a mint green knee length nightgown and Hotaru in a black overly sized t-shirt appeared at my side grinning at their sleeping cousin. Pulling the two teens into the queen sized be we shared the two sat on either side of me staring down at Kaoru who now laid sideways nearly across the entire length of our bed.

After helping Kaoru and I admit our feelings to one another we had agreed to let the ladies stay with us in the Hitachiin mansion. Our uncles, aunts, and parents had all agreed on one condition: no incest. They didn't say anything about twincest though. Muffling another giggle Hotaru covered her mouth with one hand as she lightly reached for a lock of my brother's ginger colored hair. Taking the hair in her fingertips I watched as she slowly and intricately began to weave a tiny braid. I hadn't imagined Kaoru with cornrows before but maybe it would work. Leaving my left side and sitting directly behind her twin Kumiko intertwined hands with Hotaru so that they were weaving my twin's hair together. They didn't have to show extreme signs of yuri for it to be evident that they were in love with one another. Much like the love my younger brother and I shared.

A large yawn escaping his mouth emerald eyes suddenly looked up at us rather confused. Sitting up and counting heads Kaoru gave me a look of confusion. Either he thought something had happened between the four of us in the middle of the night or he assumed that the girls were just in here to disrupt his beauty sleep. Anyways shaking the thoughts from his head my twin hit a tiny buzzer above our bed calling our twin maids into the room. Bowing their heads he asked simply for four cups of commoner coffee and his cell phone. After the maids had dispersed Kaoru then turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" Kaoru yawned rubbing his right eye.

"Nothing much." I smiled coyly as he furrowed his brow. "You're a doll when you sleep, you know that?"

"Hika-chan is right! Kao-chan, you're simply to die for!" Kumiko blushed causing Hotaru to pop out her bottom lip in an attempt to gain some wanted attention; I knew that because Kaoru pulls the same act on me.

"Miko-chan, aren't I cute too?" Hotaru whined eyes glistening with imposter tears.

"Oh Taru-chan you can be such a pain, you know that?" Kumiko responded lightly kissing her twin's cheek.

"Yay!" Hotaru giggled pouncing on top of her groaning equal.

"Oh gosh we've created a couple of monsters." Kaoru cried softly slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Could have had a V8." I laughed thinking of that ridiculous American commercial I had seen too many times in the past three months.

Appearing minutes later with four cups of commoner coffee in their hands, our maids set the steamy liquid on the bedside tables before exiting the room rather ridged. I guess they hadn't experienced the magic of Twincest yet. If they only had known how great life could be when you're sharing it with a being who knows you inside and out like the back of their hand. Sipping on the hazelnut coffee poured into his green mug Kaoru turned to look at the yuri twins sitting on our bed. Letting a light smile grace his lips if for only a moment I could tell something huge was going to happen. Picking up his cell phone Kaoru dialed a number only too familiar to me; Tono's number. What could he have wanted with Tamaki at that time in the morning? After leaving the bedroom with the cell phone in hand, my brother soon returned with a bright and devious smile.

"What are you up to, Kaoru?" I asked narrowing my eyes as Kaoru smirked slightly.

"Get showered and dressed and I'll tell you." Kaoru laughed heading towards out private bathroom.

"No fair!" Kumiko and Hotaru scoffed in unison as they fled our room to head to their shower.

"MOVE OVER!" I called stripping down into my "birthday suit" joining Kaoru underneath the heated water.

"Nice of you to show up." Kaoru responded seductively as he made room for the two of us behind the steamy glass.

_**15 Minutes Later…**_

After our "shower" Kaoru and I appeared dressed and ready in our weekly school uniform. The ladies appearing minutes after us were wearing anything but Ouran attire. Kumiko was wearing a forest green mid-thigh length spaghetti strapped dress while Hotaru was wearing a lilac colored knee length shoulder cut strapless dress. Blushing bright red I could almost guarantee that Kaoru and myself were thinking the same thing: Don't let Tono freak over these outfits. Our mother had been going crazy with designs since the girls had arrived at the mansion.

Taking our limo to the academe Kaoru, Hotaru, Kumiko, and myself arrived at Music Room 3 in no time. Upon entering there was the soft sound of music playing and then a large POP! Confetti flying in all directions, the girls screaming, and myself jumping like a coward into Kaoru's arms. Laughter had soon filled the air and there appeared the Host Club from behind the floating debris. A huge banner reading WELCOME HITACHIINS! in bright red paint. Hotaru and Kumiko clutching one another tightly looked to Kaoru still holding me in shock. Had this been what the phone call was about?

"Kao-chan, we don't understand." Hotaru and Kumiko said in unison as Tamaki took a step forward.

"Shall I explain fair princesses?" Tamaki asked flashing them a pearly white smile.

"That would be good." Hotaru started looking at her sibling rather defensively.

"You're cousin Kaoru called us together this morning. He wanted me to talk it over with the board and they agreed to everything." Tamaki explained nodding his head slightly.

"What'd they agree to?" I questioned from my brother's arms a light blush sweeping across my cheeks.

"They agreed to let the girls transfer to Ouran Academe." Kaoru smiled as the girls let out an enormous gasp.

"Shut…" Hotaru said beginning the sentence.

"Up!" Kumiko finished with a squeal.

"No joke." Tamaki grinned as the girls toppled the two of us.

Laughter filling the air each cousin kissed our cheeks lightly before smooching one another in bliss. The turning to Tamaki we watched as he was toppled to the ground with the utmost and pure affection. Smiling to myself as Kaoru kissed my cheek I began to ponder over all the possibilities of this new beginning. Only Kaoru could have pulled something off like this; my brother, my twin, and my beautiful lover.

* * *

I don't know if this is the best ending I could have thought of, but it leaves open more possibilities for some attritional stories using my yuri twins. I hope you enjoyed reading the fic and leave me a great review!!

A Special Thanks To:

AngelOfTheHealingLight (Imouto-chan!)

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru

SuikaChan555

Sweet Fragrance

You guys made this story possible so thank you!!


End file.
